


The Choices We Make

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Magic, Magical Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Things are coming to a head. Loki confesses his love for Tony and now Tony has a choice. Thor or Loki?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	The Choices We Make

Steve Rogers was… overwhelmed. Ever since he had woken up from the ice, his whole world had turned 180 degrees. Things he thought he understood no longer existed or did exist, but not the way he remembered them. The world he had left behind had changed and he was now stuck in a place he never expected or wanted. Only in his wildest dreams could he believe that one day, he would be sitting in a world like Asgard.

Steve let out a breath as he looked down at the world below. After Tony had agreed to have his visions blocked, he had left with Loki to do just that, leaving Steve with Hela and Thor. They had decided it had been a long day and had shown Steve to an absolutely gorgeous room with a view. Steve wished he had a pen and paper, his fingers twitched with the desire to draw the beauty before him. Thor and Hela were right, Earth had nothing on Asgard.

He leaned on the railing, staring out across the vast world, watching as the sky darkened and the world lit up to make up for the lack of light. A knock came to the door, making Steve turn his head.

“Come in?” Steve called.

The door opened and a maid came in with some clothing. She placed it on the bed before leaving and Steve blinked. He walked over and found the clothes to be incredibly soft. He had considered just sleeping in his uniform, but admittedly, it had been a long time since he had slept in clothes so soft. He changed, startled to find they were a bit big on him, something he hadn’t experienced after the serum, before crawling into bed. The warm sheets caused his eyes to grow heavy and before long, he was out.

Tony walked the halls beside Loki, hands clasped behind his back in an attempt to look unnerved. It clearly didn’t work because Loki kept side eyeing him.

“Do I have something on my face?” Tony teased and Loki chuckled.

“No, I did an amazing job cleaning you up.” Loki said simply and Tony chuckled.

“That you did. Though I think you missed a spot on the ceiling.” Tony replied.

“Oh no, I left it there on purpose. A little reminder for my darling brother.” Loki chuckled.

“Not nice.” Tony said.

“I don’t have to be nice. God of Mischief, remember?” Loki replied.

They continued in silence, the silence came naturally to them at this point. Loki glanced at Tony again to see him smiling.

“It’s been a while.” Loki said.

Tony glanced at him, confused.

“A while for what?” Tony asked.

Loki flushed, realizing he had spoken out loud. Loki coughed.

“You smiled. It’s been a while since I have seen one on your face.” Loki admitted.

Tony paused and then sighed.

“You’re right. I feel like it’s been a while since I felt happy or well, peaceful at least.” Tony tapped his reactor and Loki had to wonder.

“Do you wish for me to remove your reactor as well? Since we are already working on your visions.” Loki asked.

He had thought about it before, but never considered asking. Now felt like the perfect time. Tony’s finger stopped.

“No, I want to leave it in.” Tony said after a moment or two.

Loki frowned.

“Why?” Loki asked.

Tony looked at him and when he smiled this time, it was dead. Loki didn’t like it.

“It reminds me that I am human.” Tony replied.

“Human?” Loki asked.

Tony nodded.

“Between gods and super powered beings, I am just a man. A very brilliant man, but a man nonetheless. When I fight, I have one shot before everything goes to hell. It’s humbling in a way.” Tony stated.

Loki didn’t agree. Tony being human just meant he needed more protection, not a literal hunk of metal and wires in his chest. But he supposed it was Tony’s decision in the end.

“So, what are you thoughts on Captain America himself?” Tony asked.

He tried to make it sound like he didn’t care, but Loki could hear it in his voice.

“He will make a good ambassador… for someone else.” Loki stated.

Tony sighed deeply.

“You guys are killing me here. Even the Big Man In Blue isn’t good enough? How am I supposed to find someone better than him?” Tony grumbled.

“There is only one we want.” Loki replied.

Tony shook his head.

“I don’t understand you two. How can you guys think I am better than Captain American himself?” Tony asked.

Loki stopped and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Captain American is an amazing man and I am sure he will do well as an ambassador, but we have worked with you. You have come into our lives like a whirlwind, changing all we thought we knew and helping us to grow as gods and as a society. You have done more for this relationship than you know.” Loki said gently.

“He could do so much more. People on Midgard listen to him, respect him, he could get so much done for both sides.” Tony stated.

“You have done more than you think. You should give yourself some credit.” Loki pushed.

Tony shook his head.

“He could get things done faster and easier than I can.” Tony stressed.

“If we wanted easy, we would have gone with the first bottomfeeder you brought us.” Loki stated.

“You are making a mistake.” Tony pleaded.

“A mistake we will happily make time and time again.” Loki nodded.

“I don’t understand how you could be so illogical.” Tony huffed.

“Is it illogical? It seems to me the only one not thinking with their head here is you.” Loki replied.

Tony was quiet and they kept going. They made it to a small room Loki liked to test out his more dangerous magic on and Tony grimaced as he looked around.

“I’m starting to feel like a lab rat.” Tony muttered as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

“Do not worry. I actually know what I am doing, unlike most scientists.” Loki replied as he wandered over to his shelves of books and ran his finger over their spines.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked.

Loki flashed him a smile.

“About… 84%.” Loki said.

Tony’s eyes got wide.

“On second thought, I like my visions! I can just keep them!” Tony went to get up, but found he couldn’t move.

“I apologize, but I am not letting you leave. This will be painful, I am not going to say it won’t be, but I promise, Man of Iron, you will feel better when it’s done.” Loki pulled out a book, which floated alongside him as he stepped over to Tony.

He gently tilted the man’s head back so he could look into Tony’s eyes as he worked. That was the only way he would know it worked. The door opened slightly and Thor came in, but said nothing, knowing better than to bother Loki while he was getting ready. Loki gave him a nod as his hands started to glow. He placed his hands against either side of Tony’s temples and pressed. His first move was to find the magic hiding inside Tony and make sure it wouldn’t be able to break the seal he made.

For a second, Loki found nothing. The usual magic he would feel from another magic user didn’t come to fight off the sudden intruder, but as his magic pushed deeper, he found a small ball of it. Barely more than the size of his fist and he frowned. That didn’t seem right. His magic pressed deeper, attempting to find more of the magic Tony was hiding and then in a flash, he found it.

Loki gasped as the magic finally identified itself, it poured from Tony’s very pores, covered his skin in a thin layer, he had never seen anything like it. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What is this?” Loki whispered.

“Brother?” Thor called, but Loki hushed him.

Loki had seen magic work in mysterious ways before. Some magic users had pools of magic that they called upon at will. Others had small puddles that they used sparingly. Loki had walked many realms and found many different magic users, all of whom used their magic is vastly different ways. Tony’s magic was a whole nother level. He didn’t have a lot of it, the fist sized ball of it was all he had, but the magic had weaved itself into his very skin, into his very flesh. Tony had a constant wall of magic acting as armor over his skin.

Loki wondered how he had missed such a thing, but the magic itself didn’t present itself as magical armor. It was in every pore, hair and cell on Tony’s skin. It was as thin as the first layer of skin, it was completely undetectable because of how little it affected him. Hell, Loki had touched Tony many times, but it was so small and insignificant, unless you were looking for it, you wouldn’t find it.

“Um? Everything ok?” Tony finally asked.

Loki came back to himself and nodded. He coughed.

“Yes, yes, my apologizes. Your magic… well it’s quite different than I expected.” Loki stated.

Tony gave him a confused look.

“A good or bad kind of different?” Tony asked slowly.

Loki’s magic continued to follow Tony’s magic, testing the way the magic thickened or thinned as it covered Tony’s body.

“Your magic is covering you from head to toe. It has covered you in an extremely thin layer that is always there.” Loki explained.

Thor frowned, his arms crossed.

“A constant barrier then? That is quite advanced.” Thor stated.

“And difficult. Such a thing usually takes concentration to keep constantly running like you have it, but you don’t have that much magic. If it was any thicker, you would have trouble with it.” Loki stated.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here.” Tony replied.

Loki nodded.

“Your magic has taken into account that you have a very small pool of it. It has basically become your first layer of skin. It is very thin, but thickens around areas where it knows you will need extra protection like your hands, chest and neck.” Loki stated.

“So it’s adapted?” Tony asked.

“Quite well in fact. So much so that I didn’t even notice it.” Loki stated.

“At all?” Tony asked.

“At all. It looks like it’s been this way for a while.” Loki eyed the reactor in Tony’s chest all of a sudden.

He had to wonder if Tony’s magic hadn’t awakened because if the witch, but because of something else.

“Ok, but what does that mean for these visions?” Thor asked.

“I’m still working on it.” Loki huffed.

Tony smiled and pat him on the hand.

“It’s ok. We can talk about my magical skin later. I’ll even let you examine me if you want.” Tony said with a wink.

“Cocky little mortal.” Loki smirked.

He moved his attention back to the small swell of magic. He poked and prodded a few places, trying to figure out how to block the visions without completely cutting off the magic. Eventually, he managed to figure out a way to separate that part of Tony’s magic and sealed it up. It was not a complete seal, but it would do for now. When Loki pulled back, the bone deep exhaustion hit him. He stumbled back into a chair and slumped down, feeling his eyes droop shut.

He awoke in his bed as Thor and Tony carefully pulled the sheets up around his neck. He mumbled something he didn’t quite remember, but he did see the way Tony’s eyes widened a bit before they softened. He slipped away with no troubles.

Tony took a step back, his heart pounding quickly. He had heard wrong, right? Loki hadn’t actually…? Thor chuckled and pet Loki’s hair, causing the dark haired man to mutter and nuzzle against his pillow.

“He always gets rather affectionate when exhausted. And truthful.” Thor stated, staring Tony down.

Tony’s mouth went dry and for a moment, he had no words. Was Thor really trying to tell him what he thought he was trying to tell him? Tony didn’t want to believe, to hope. He had felt drawn to the two men since he started coming to Asgard. Thor and Loki were very different, but Tony liked their differences. Tony liked being around them, liked being in Asgard, liked the feeling of safety and security that came with being a part of their world.

“My brother has a very funny way about showing his affection to those he cares about.” Thor said as they left Loki’s room.

Tony glanced at him.

“Is that so?” Tony muttered.

Thor nodded.

“Yes, you see, Loki is a very private man. He does not let people in easy. Even as his brother, I had to learn what Loki liked and didn’t like, what boundaries I had to respect. It was many years before I finally understood Loki, if only just a little bit.” Thor nodded.

“Ok…?” Tony trailed off.

Thor turned to him and smiled, but it was sad in a way. He placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and gave a very light squeeze.

“If he didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t have stayed at your home when he was upset. If he didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t be trying so hard to keep you around.” Thor said.

Tony blinked and stared at him as Thor tried to help him understand.

“I see…” Tony mumbled.

“If you are not interested, please turn my brother down gently. His heart is fragile and I would hate to see him hurt.” Thor said finally.

With a nod, Thor turned and walked away. Tony watched him go.

Thor’s heart was heavy. His heart to heart with Tony made him feel better in a way, but at the same time, his own emotions felt raw. When Loki had said those words, something inside Thor had shielded away from them. Those words had been for Tony and Tony alone and Thor shouldn’t have been there to see them. It should have been between Loki and Tony privately.

And yet, there was a part of Thor that wondered if this was the beginning of the end. He looked back to see Tony was gone and his heart gave a slight ping. If Tony chose Loki, then that was a good thing. His brother deserved the happiness the strange Midgardian brought him and Thor would not stand in the way of that.

Loki’s words that he had said to Hela still echoed in his ears. He had never realized how much he had hurt Loki in the past, but he was going to make up for it. If that meant taking a step back and letting Loki’s happiness override his own, well, as a king, it was his job to make sure his people were happy.

Hela hummed as she turned the corner, almost running right into Tony on his way back to his room.

“Hela.” he said with a nod of respect.

“Man of Iron. You seem lost in thought.” she said simply.

Tony nodded and then looked at her.

“I want an outsider’s opinion, if you have the time.” Tony asked.

Hela tilted her head to the side in curiosity. 

“An I really an outsider? I am their sister.” Hela stated.

Tony frowned.

“How did you know… you know what, never mind.” Tony said frustrated.

Hela smirked.

“If you are going to ask me what I think about my brothers’ courting you, I would have to say I am not sure. But then again, I don’t know you and I don’t know them.” Hela stated.

“Courting huh? What does that… intel, exactly?” Tony asked.

She waved her hand and they stepped into a sitting room. Hela draped herself over a loveseat as Tony sat down in a chair.

“Courting is quite simple. My brothers will try to prove their affection for you and you have the choice to either accept it or deny it.” Hela shrugged.

Tony’s brow furled.

“Wait, you keep saying brothers. Only Loki has said anything. Thor told me to not hurt him.” Tony stated.

Hela blinked.

“Really? Well damn, I guess my bet with Lady Sif goes out the window.” Hela grumbled.

“You all are… that’s really tasteless.” Tony pouted.

“But fun since you three keep running around in circles.” Hela chuckled.

“You all really have nothing better to do?” Tony demanded.

“Nope!” Hela popped the ‘p’ and Tony sighed.

“Alright then, tell me, Hela. What brother do you think I should go for?” Tony asked.

Loki awoke the next morning feeling slightly lethargic. It took him awhile to figure out why, but when he did, he quickly got up and changed, reaching out with his magic to find the man of science. He found him with Thor and when he entered the throne room, Thor flashed him a smile.

“Good morning, Brother! How do you feel?” Thor asked.

“Tired, but in a good way.” Loki said nodding to Tony.

“Better question; how are you feeling?” Loki asked and Tony rolled his shoulders.

“Better than I have in a long time. Thank you… Loki.” Tony said gently.

Loki blinked, a bit startled by Tony’s tone.

“I am glad. No visions?” Loki asked moving to stand by Thor’s side.

“Not a one. Made sleeping a lot easier.” Tony said brightly.

Loki nodded, but he noticed Thor and Tony were looking at him rather oddly.

“May I ask what those stares are for?” Loki asked curiously.

“Do you not remember then, Brother?” Thor teased lightly.

Loki stared at him funny.

“Remember what?” Loki asked.

“When we put you to bed last night, you said “good night, love you”. To both of us. It was rather endearing.” Thor chuckled.

Loki was sure his face was going to combust. He looked at Thor and then slowly his head turned to Tony, eyes wide. He wanted to explain, maybe correct himself, but Tony was looking at him with warm pools of brown.

“We did… talk about it while you were asleep. I was, admittedly, startled to hear you say such a thing. You are not one for sudden admissions of affection.” Thor coughed into his hand.

Loki swallowed and looked at Thor, wondering what he was thinking.

“And?” Loki stressed.

Thor sighed and straightened his spine.

“If you are interested in Man of Iron and if he is interested in you (Tony nodded), then I see no reason to step in.” Thor explained.

Loki felt his heart start to beat quickly. He glanced at Thor and then Tony.

“Is this satisfactory with you, Brother?” Thor asked.

Loki knew, with all the magic in his body, that it killed Thor to ask that question. He too cared for the mortal before them. But Thor was willing to take a step back for his happiness. Loki felt a wave of gratitude go through him.

“Thor…” Loki muttered.

“Your happiness is my priority, Loki. As your older brother and as your King.” Thor said gently.

Tony coughed then, breaking up their little brother to brother talk.

“If I may? Am I getting this straight that both of you, in some capacity, like me?” Tony asked.

He seemed somewhat amazed by this development. Thor and Loki looked at each other and then nodded. Tony let out a low slow breath and straightened his spine.

“Well, polygamy is a thing you know.” Tony said with a crooked smile.

There was a good moment where Loki almost thought it was a joke, but when Tony didn’t laugh or even correct himself, Loki looked at his hands. Could he accept that answer? Could he agree to such a relationship?

“I will need time.” Thor stated and Looki was startled from his thoughts.

Tony nodded and smiled.

“Take all the time you need.” he replied.

With that, the door opened and Tony stepped aside as Thor and Loki returned to their job. Loki glanced at see Hela watching them from the corner of the room and she shot him a wink. He just rolled his eyes at her.


End file.
